An Educational Experience
by luvscharlie
Summary: Victoire has things to learn. Teddy's a professor at Hogwarts now and her best friend. His memories hold a wealth of information Teddy/Victoire, Victorie/OC, Draco/Teddy


_An Educational Experience_ by Luvscharlie

_Warnings: Age disparity (I believe 16 years), sex, slash, voyeurism, incest(I guess, though it's a bit removed), mentions possible infidelity, and I suck at warnings, so if you're prudish, hit the back button._

Teddy didn't stir when Victoire entered his room, other than a small groan as the sound of the door clicking shut reverberated in his still foggy head.

"Tired are you?" she asked. "Busy night at the club?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Teddy grabbed his head, keeping his eyes sealed shut. "What time is it anyway?"

"Well past lunch. You missed all your morning classes, and Professor McGonagall was quite ill to have to fill in for you and teach your class yet again."

"Urgh." Teddy attempted to roll out of bed, but tangled his legs in the linens and no matter how he tried, he simply could not make them move in the direction he needed to untangle himself. "Why are you in my room again? You know, the joy of being a teacher here at Hogwarts is the private suite—key word being "private" there, Vic."

"Yes, well, you might be afforded a bit of privacy if you were more creative with your password choices. 'Teddy rocks' is really not all that original… or hard to figure out, _Professor_."

Meh, he sort of had to give her that one.

Victoire stretched out beside him paying no mind to his state of undress. He was clad only in his briefs. "So _Professor Love Machine_, who were you fucking around with this time?"

"Oi! I'm your teacher now. You don't get to ask me that."

"Don't go all 'I'm your teacher' on me, _Mr. Lupin_. I'm the one who let you snog her silly on the Platform so nobody'd know your little secret love affairs. Everyone back home still thinks your straight little Teddy who's just waiting for me to grow up so we can have a perfectly respectable marriage and I can shoot out a herd of perfectly respectable babies and blah, blah, blah, blah."

"Fair enough," Teddy said with a groan. "But do you have to talk so loud? Firewhisky and your loud-ass voice don't go so well together."

Victoire scooted in closer until her head was resting on Teddy's shoulders. "So…"

"So what?" Her perfume was making his stomach roll in ways that were unpleasant and she heard him retch. For the sake of her silk skirt, she moved away.

"So tell me all the details of last night. By the way, you smell like a torrid sexcapade."

"And what does that even smell like?" Teddy held up a hand. "You know what? Don't tell me. Cause we are not having this conversation."

"You know, Ted, you don't always have to do everything the hard way. Except it's you and I completely expected that you would." She whipped her wand out of the waistband of her skirt, touched it to his temple and withdrew a stream of silver memory.

"Just what do you—I did not say you could do that." Teddy tried to stand, but his legs refused to cooperate and his knees sort of buckled beneath his weight.

Victoire stopped mid-stride in her trip across his room to retrieve a pensieve and turned toward him. "Oh, that's because I didn't ask." She lowered her wand into the bowl-like container and gave it a swirl then pressed her face forward…

~0-0~

She was in the club, the music thrumming so that she could feel the vibrations through her legs as bodies pressed in close around her. Lights glistened off taut male skin as the people in the room rocked and swayed. Victoire picked out Teddy easily enough. His hair, bright teal for the occasion, didn't much stand out in here. The clothing was outlandish, everyone looking to catch someone else's eye. But Teddy was her best friend, she would know him anywhere.

There was a swagger to his step, one which he only employed when he was looking to score. His pants were tight denims and clung to his arse in a way that made heads turn in his direction. The tribal symbol that he had tattooed on his bicep could be seen easily without his teaching robes to cover him. The tight, white t-shirt he wore showed it off nicely. Men and women alike (or perhaps they were men dressed like women, she couldn't really tell) turned to stare as he made his way across the room. He was a bloody attractive bloke and he knew it.

Victoire immediately recognised the man that approached Teddy first. Everyone in her family knew who Malfoy was. Uncle Ron near spit every time Malfoy's name was mentioned, complaining that even after the War the Malfoy family had managed to stay, for the most part, out of Azkaban. His son was even a student at Hogwart's now. She wondered if he was in any of Teddy's classes. And to the best Victoire could remember (and she was fairly certain that her memory served her well), Malfoy was married.

She wondered if Malfoy kissed his wife the way he was currently lip-locked with Teddy. His hands were moving over Teddy's muscled arms as he pushed Teddy into the shadows where they weren't quite so noticeable.

Victoire moved in closer so she could hear what was going on. Few people knew how much she enjoyed watching men kiss, caress, and do whatever came after that, except Teddy—Teddy knew, and she suspected that's exactly the reason he hadn't jerked her back out of his memory. He wanted her to see.

"Didn't think you were going to come tonight," Malfoy said through the soft smack of lips on skin as the music hummed in the background.

"Told you I'd be here, didn't I?" Teddy said, frotting against Malfoy as he reached down to unzip his own trousers. Victoire recognized the briefs Teddy had been wearing when she entered his room just moments ago, and she stood transfixed as his large cock sprung free of its confines.

Teddy began to stroke himself and Malfoy took a firm hold of Ted's shoulders and pushed him down to his knees. "You know what I want."

Teddy grinned, and Victoire was struck by a long held belief she had that one smile like that from Teddy and anyone would be putty in his hands. She had to admit a certain amount of respect for Malfoy when he seemed unfazed.

"I said you know what I want."

Ted grinned again. "Perhaps I'm not interested in what you want tonight, Draco."

_Draco, yes. That was his name._

The look that crossed Malfoy's face could only be described as a smirk. He fisted one hand in Teddy's teal hair and unfastened his trousers with the other. He released his large cock, and Victoire inched forward, fascinated. She got down on her knees beside Teddy, revelling in the freedom that she couldn't be seen so she could get as close as she wanted. She even reached out her hand to touch him once to assure herself that no one knew she was there, but her hand simply passed through Teddy's shoulder unnoticed.

Teddy leaned in, licking Draco Malfoy from base to tip, and Victoire's chin nearly touched Malfoy's hip, she was so close. She wanted to see it all, wanted to watch Teddy suck Malfoy into his mouth. Perhaps there were things to be learned here. She prided herself on the couple of occasions she'd performed oral sex, but she was quite sure that watching Teddy would teach her things that no amount of practice ever could.

Teddy flicked his tongue over the head of Malfoy's cock, and Malfoy groaned in a way that made Victoire's spine tingle.

_So men like that._ She made a mental note.

Teddy grabbed hold of Malfoy's thighs holding him still as he licked him up and down.

_Shane Corner had been all squirmy when she'd tried that technique. Good tip. That's how you keep them still then._

His lips closed over the tip of Malfoy's shaft and Teddy sucked him into his mouth. _She'd done that part right, at least._ Teddy teased the sensitive head, drawing it forward then letting it go with a soft pop that made Victoire tremble with anticipation of what was to come next. If she weren't mistaken Mr. Malfoy was doing his fair share of trembling too.

Her eyes grew round as Teddy sucked Malfoy in so deep that his lips nearly touched Draco's balls. _Holy hell, where is he putting that?_ She crawled on her knees circling Teddy to see if there was any way to tell. From the way Malfoy was groaning and pleading, this tip was one she definitely needed to learn…

"God, Teddy. Fuck, yes. That's right. That's so good."

_Oh, yes. This! She wanted to learn to perfect this. She was quite sorry she hadn't brought something to take notes. This was worth remembering._

She leaned in closer, her chin almost touching Teddy's cheek as she tried to see what he was doing with his mouth wrapped around Malfoy's cock. _Is he flicking his tongue? That stud in Teddy's tongue must feel—oh, she really needed one of those. She'd have to blackmail Teddy into taking her for one later._

Then Teddy cupped Draco's balls, massaging them gently. _That's what you do with those!_

Teddy's mouth moved quickly up and down Malfoy's shaft, and even with her limited experience she could feel the tension and knew Malfoy was close to climax. He groaned his release and she expected Teddy to move his mouth away, when he swallowed, she gasped. _People did that?_

Draco seemed pleased by this, pulling Teddy up by the hair and kissing away any trace of his release from Teddy's lips. _Hmmm, she needed to think about this more. What did it taste like? The curiosity was driving her mad._

~0-0~

Victoire pulled herself away from the scene and back up through the pensieve. Teddy hadn't moved other than to turn over and bury his face in the pillows. He raised his head when he heard her enter. She headed for the door in a rush.

"Where you goin', Vic?"

"To find Shane Corner."

"What for?"

She looked back at him in disgust at holding her up. "To practice."

"Don't be too brutal. He's only 17, you know."

Victoire looked at him, shrugged and winked. "Let's hope he's got a strong heart."

She could still hear Teddy chuckling as she scampered down the corridor toward Ravenclaw Tower.

_A/N: This was originally written for the speendpr0nz community on Live Journal. My prompt was a picture of a boy clad in briefs passed out on a bed with his arm thrown over his face._


End file.
